1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an incorporated or detachably attached shock absorber for a shoulder strap of a bag or item, adapted to alleviate the pain applied on the shoulder or reduce the load applied across the body when one moves with a bag or item carried on one's shoulder. In particular, the present invention relates to a shock absorber for a shoulder strap, which can comfort a user when the user carries a heavy item, by providing a plurality of protrusions filled with air and a reinforcement portion made of resilient material having extensibility, thereby alleviating the pain on the shoulder and reducing the load such that the load of the bag or carried item applied on the shoulder is absorbed in the middle of the protrusions and the reinforcement portion by the action/reaction therebetween.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, known shoulder straps have been made of webbing or bag materials. Alternatively, the known shoulder straps have been made by inserting conventional shoulder pad or foam made of polyvinyl chloride (PVC) into webbing or bag materials, sewing and adhering the same by a known method.
However, since such shoulder straps lack elongation and have no means for absorbing shock due to the load, the load stress applied in the case when one carries heavy loads on one's shoulder for a long time is directly transmitted to one's shoulder. Thus, one may feel painful and may be extremely fatigued.
In conclusion, since conventional shoulder straps, which lack elongation and have no means for absorbing load shock, the user must bear severe pain on the shoulder due to the weight of the heavy load and extreme fatigue caused thereby.